Crash Bandicoot: Double Trouble
by Rocket67
Summary: Crash and Fake Crash team up to save Coco, Crunch and even Aku Aku after Uka Uka decides to take matters into his own hands. Expect the same old craziness from Fake Crash and Co. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Crash Bandicoot: Double Trouble

It is the sequel to Crash's Day with Fake Crash. After Cortex's many miserable defeats against Crash and company, Uka Uka decides to take matters into his own hand and kidnaps Coco and Crunch, even his twin Aku Aku. So Crash and Fake Crash have to save 'em. Expect the same ol' sibling rivalry you have come to expect from the two bandicoots as they save their family.

"Imbecile!" Uka Uka shouted, "You're a disgrace to all evil villains out there!" Cortex trembled like a scared dog as his mask shouted and yelled about his many defeats to Crash and friends, the fact that his evil cohorts have left him for better lives, even N. Gin, and how he was humiliated by Crash in Twinsanity. "Why do I always have to rely on _you_ to do my dirty work, why didn't I bother doing the work myself?" He growled, "I'll show you what _real_ villainy is!" Then with that, he flew off. Cortex looked around and was relieved. "I guess I can go on vacation now…" He went into his room to pack. Meanwhile at N. Sanity Island, Crunch and Coco were working on their tan and surfing the waves. Crash and Fake Crash were in the jungle fooling around with the skunks in the area. Aku Aku was resting peacefully when all of a sudden, black storm clouds covered the sun and darkened the island. Crash and Fake Crash looked up. "That's just weird," Crash Bandicoot said, "The forecast said clear skies all week. Crash is the hero of the story, his green eyes, red runners, and motorcycle gloves are his trademark. He wears blue pants too. "I dunno," Fake Crash said. "It could be a sign of the…" He stopped to create tense drama. Crash frowned, "The, what?" He asked. "The apocalypse I tell you!" Fake Crash finished. His twin slapped Fake Crash over the head, "Numbskull, this ain't no sign of the apocalypse!" Fake Crash was Crash's uglier, crazier twin. He looked like Crash except for green pants, big bushy eyebrows, and big buckteeth.

Meanwhile on the beach, Crunch, Coco and Aku Aku were watching as red eyes submerged from the clouds. Uka Uka laughed maniacally. "Now my plan comes together!" He cried. Coco and Crunch got into fighting stances as Uka Uka laughed some more. Crash and Fake Crash ran through the jungle and managed to get through the clearing. "Uka Uka," Crash started, "You're not getting away with whatever evil plan you're hatching!" "He's going to steal all the donuts from the world!" Fake Crash cried to the heavens. "NOOOOOO!" Everyone stopped and stared at Crash's fake twin. He looked around and shrugged, "It was a possibility…" The evil mask shot a laser from his eyes, which came blasting towards the two-bandicoot heroes Crash and Fake Crash. A large explosion where Crash and Fake Crash stood caused a blinding light, then a giant black smear. Coco gasped, "Crash didn't deserve that, and even though Fake Crash is a stupid, maniacal idiot who wouldn't know 2+2, he didn't deserve such a punishment!" Uka Uka then caught the remaining three heroes in a blue orb that Aku Aku could not break out from. Uka then floated away with a triumphant grin on his face. "Let's see Cortex do that!" He muttered.

Crash and Fake Crash were laying face flat in the heart of the jungle, their faces smeared with soot and ash. The two marsupials coughed before any on of them spoke. "This is heaven isn't it?" Fake Crash said quietly. "Amazing Grace…" Crash grabbed his brother by his neck, "Do you see big puffy clouds, a giant gate and angels all around?" He asked with a hint of impatience. Fake Crash looked around, then slowly, shook his head. "Then we're not dead." He finished. Fake Crash sighed. The two ran back to the beach and looked around for the others; they called out for Coco, Crunch and their protector Aku Aku. Fake Crash screamed horrifically. Crash spun around, "What is it? Did you find something?" Fake Crash slowly took a half-eaten donut off the ground. "And one little survivor remains…" Fake Crash said, depressed. _I'll never understand you…_ Crash thought as he grabbed the ugly twin by the scruff of his neck again. "Well my brother, you realize what has happened right?" he asked. "Uka Uka has stolen all the donuts on N. Sanity Island and plans to take them all for himself?" Fake Crash replied. Crash shook his head, "No, Coco, Crunch and even Aku Aku have been kidnapped and we must save them!" Fake Crash screamed gleefully like a little girl, "Our first adventure together, oh boy!"


	2. Terra Tiger

Terra Tiger

Crash and Fake Crash were packing up on their biggest adventure yet. Crash packed some refreshing Wumpa fruit, an extra pair of sneakers, and his motorcycle jacket (Because they were going to ride a motorcycle). Fake Crash packed his rubber ducky a dozen donuts from Tim Hortons', and a baseball helmet. As they walked out the door, Crash stared at his twin as he walked out wearing his bathing suit and goggles. "Aren't we going swimming first?" He asked, shrugging. Crash shook his head, "Change into your casual clothes…" After another ten minutes, they hit the road. Fake Crash started singing.

_We going on a New Adventure_

_I have got no clue what it is!_

_Crash told me a million times_

_Yet I still do not know!_

_Yeah, we going on a new adventure_

_Filled with stunts from Matrix Reloaded!_

_I have not even seen the movie_

_However, I know it was probably awesome!_

Six straight hours later, Crash was starting to get annoyed half-to-death because his twin had not stopped singing since they left. Fake Crash was now singing:

_Yes, I ate all the donuts!_

_Five hours ago…_

_Now I do not have anything to eat!_

_However, I am sure that Crash will give me his Wumpa fruit_

_Because I am hungry again._

_On the other hand, maybe my rubber ducky_

_Will serve as a midnight snack_

_Hey!_

Crash turned his head to face his annoying twin, "Are you done?" He asked, "_Please_ tell me you're done…" Fake Crash nodded, "Yeah, just about…" Crash sighed with relief. He turned back to look at the road and flinched. There was a cliff right in front of them. He could not turn in time, and the duo went tumbling down the ditch. "I believe I can fly!" Fake Crash sang. "Oh, shut up!" Crash replied furiously.

"Ha, Ha! You see Cortex. You can learn a thing or two from me." Uka Uka was floating around his caged enemies, while Cortex was in his vacation wear ready to go out the door. Uka then notices his suitcase and bathing suit. "Where do you think you're going?" Uka Uka asked with an edge of anger. Cortex looks around nervously. "Uhh…look! It's Crash and his idiotic twin!" Uka spun around, "Where, where? I don't see them!" He turns back around to see Cortex only to see that he's gone. Cortex was driving in his kart at top speeds, "Ha! Who has the last laugh now?" He then smiled and said, "To Hawaii!" Uka Uka simply shook his head and left his hostages to deal with his new Henchmen. "You eight have been selected as my new hench men!" Uka said, looking from the eight to his hostages. "It is your job to make sure these two don't make it here!" He shows them a picture of Crash with his arms crossed, grinning. Then he held up a picture of Fake Crash dancing in his underwear. The henchmen laughed hard. Even Uka Uka stared at the picture before he burst into laughter. "Can I count on you eight to defeat and destroy these two?" He asked, wiping a tear from his eye. "Sir, yes, sir!" They shouted in reply. "I've checked my surveillance cameras," said a young female voice, "They've just entered my territory." Uka Uka grinned, "Then go, destroy them, and you will be considered my best creation."

At the bottom of the pit, Crash looked around for Fake Crash. "Hey, Fake Crash?" He called in the darkness, "Where are you?" He heard his muffled cries and found his head buried in the soft sand. He walked over to his twin and gave one swift tug and Fake Crash went flying out of the sand. "Where is it?" Fake Crash cried worriedly, digging into the sand. Crash cocked his head, "Where's what?"

"You know what!"

"The donut box?"

"Nope…"

"Oh…"

"…I found it!"

Fake Crash wipes the sand off his rubber ducky and begins chewing on it like…well…a chew toy. "What, are you doing now?" Crash asked, shaking his head. "I'm trying to eat my rubber ducky for lunch." Fake Crash answered, saliva spraying from his mouth as he continued chewing his ducky. Crash grabbed the ducky from out of his mouth and put it back in his bag, shaking saliva off his hand. The two scratched their heads. "Ummm…Crash?" Fake Crash muttered quietly. Crash was thinking, "Not right now." He replied. "But…but…" Fake Crash said hopping up and down, "I have to gooooo!" Crash sighed then said, "Make it quick…" Fake Crash ran into a cave with the sign, _DANGER! Giant Killer Spider. Enter at Your Own Risk!_ He dashed towards a bush and sighed with relief as he let it all out. As he whistled, drops of green slime splattered on his head. He cocked an eyebrow, "What was that?" He looked around the cave, then, went back to his business. This time gleaming red eyes stared at him. Fake Crash zipped up his fly and walked right into them. The twin stared at the red eyes. "Oh hello killer spider…" He muttered. His eyes snapped wide open.

Crash was playing his PSP, when he heard Fake Crash scream like a girl, running out of the cave. "GIANT KILLER SPIDER!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. Crash sighed, "Fake Crash; there is no such thing as…" A Giant black arachnid burst out of the cave, hissing. He shot webbing from his mouth trying to capture the ugly marsupial. "GIANT KILLER SPIDER!" Crash cried, "Run for your lives!" They sprinted at top speeds, before Crash stopped, "What am I doing? I have a bazooka handy!" He held the bazooka in front of the spider. "Eat Wumpa, arachnid scum!" He shouted. The spider shot out of his mouth this time, acid and melted the bazooka. Crash looked up at the arachnid, which appeared to be smiling at his petty attempt. Crash chuckled nervously and sprinted to catch up with his brother. They reached a steel door and ran for it. They dashed inside and barricaded the door. Panting, Crash looked through the keyhole. The spider was still there. He sighed with relief. Crash looked at his surroundings; it looked like a giant battle arena. "Fake Crash," He whispered. "This place reminds me of Velo's place." Fake Crash stared blankly at his brother before grinning, "You mean that sonic fast midget who hid in a robot? I remember him!"

In a dark shadowy corner, two gleaming yellow eyes were in the dark. Fake Crash gasped, "It's Chucky, the evil doll! Run for your life!" Crash slapped him, hard. "That ain't Chucky!" He whispered furiously. A young female tiger emerged from the shadows. She had long red hair, held up by the bandanna she wrapped around her head. Her gleaming blue eyes stared at the two marsupials. She wore dark green pants with a belt wrapped around because they were baggy. Her black sleeveless shirt had a symbol of Uka Uka on it, meaning she was a baddie. Fake Crash laughed, "It's a girl!" Crash frowned, "Are you sure you should be underestimating her like that?" However, Fake Crash was already walking towards her holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Fake Crash!" He said cheerfully. The tiger grinned fiendishly, "Yeah, I know." She grabbed the bandicoot and tossed him over her shoulder. Fake Crash slammed into a wall. "Hot wings…" He said, dazed, before falling unconscious. The tiger then turned to Crash, "I'm Terra Tiger, one of Uka Uka's latest creations." Crash swallowed, "Err…I suppose I have to fight you now right?"


	3. Siblings

Siblings

Terra lunged at Crash, claws bared. Crash leaped over her head and did his trademark spin attack. Terra went hurtling to the ground. She shook her head and growled. Sprinting, Terra lunged once again at the marsupial. Crash went into a spin attack, but she was ready. With one swift motion, she _grabbed_ Crash's arm, stopping his attack dead in his tracks. She spun around twice before throwing Crash into the same wall she did Fake Crash. Crash got back up and stared at his twin, sipping a slushie. Crash stared mouth gaping. "How long have you been sitting on your butt just watching?" He asked. Fake Crash cocked his head, "Since you started fighting." He answered simply. Crash sighed and dragged his twin into the fight. Fake Crash stared blankly again, at Terra, cocking his head, "I think I know her from somewhere…" Crash was still fighting with the tiger when his twin suddenly blurted out, "Hey, you're Tiny's little sister!" Terra froze, and stared, wide eyed at the stupid marsupial. "How'd you know?" She asked. "Your brother told me all about you!" He replied, "He said you went missing two years ago!" He then took out his rubber ducky and started chewing on it senselessly. "But I thought…" She said before trailing off. "You thought Tiny and I was still bitter enemies." Crash finished for her. "It's obvious Uka Uka has kept some details from you." She nodded, "It's been years since I've seen my big brother." She glanced nervously from Crash to Fake Crash, who was now licking his ducky like a lollipop. "Could you take me to him?" She asked. The two twins stared at each other and smiled, thinking they knew what each other were thinking. _We will take her to him_ Crash thought. _Let us go to McDonald's!_ Fake Crash thought, his tongue sticking out.

Hours after the fight, Crash, Fake Crash and Terra were standing outside of Tiny's house. The lights were still on. Crash rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Tiny came to the door. "Tiny want to know what you doing here at this time of…" He stared at Terra, who at the time was trying to hold back tears. They embraced. "Tiny glad to see Terra again!" He said. Terra couldn't even speak, she was sobbing so hard. The two marsupials were staring. Fake Crash sniffed, "Hold me…" Crash took two steps back. After stepping into the house, Terra began to tell his big brother, Crash and Fake Crash about how she was zapped by the Evolvo-Ray three years ago. Then about how she was trained through hour after hour to destroy Crash and his friends. "Why Uka Uka no tell Tiny about this?" He asked, slamming his fist into the table. Crash cocked his head, "Something tells me there's a plot afoot." Fake Crash sipped on his slushie, "And it's got something to do with donuts!" Everyone stopped and stared at Fake Crash. "Tiny always wanted to know if Crash's twin suffer from head injury." Tiny whispered to Crash, who shook his head. Terra sighed and said, "He said the plot had something to do with getting rid of the marsupials the easiest way possible." At this, Crash and Fake Crash looked at each other, "The Evolvo-ray!" They said in unison.

"Introducing marsupials," Uka announced, "My latest creation, built by Cortex, I present to you…The D-volvo-ray!" Uka took the curtain off his giant machine revealing an identical copy of the Evolvo- ray but much more bigger, and it was red. "This does the exact opposite of what Cortex's original invention was meant to do," Uka continued, "This one 'D-mutates' my minions or even you back to your original animal state!" He then revealed a crazy dog strapped in the chair. With the simple press of a button, the machine whirred and a green light shot from the end of the machine. Once the smoke cleared, Coco and Crunch gasped. The once evolved dog was now just an ordinary house pet. "This shall soon be your fate." Uka said fiendishly and laughed maniacally.


	4. The BreakIn

**The Break-In**

"Okay, here's the plan…" Crash started. He rounded up everyone he could get, N. Tropy, N. Trance, Dingodile, Ripper Roo and even Pinstripe, the dude that stole his girlfriend. "We need a distraction," At this, Crash turned his head to his twin and Ripper Roo. "You two need to distract the new guards surrounding the castle. That ought to give Terra, Tiny, Dingodile and me enough time to get into the castle. N. Tropy, N. Trance, Pinstripe, you guys need to take care of the enemies inside the castle for us, we need our strength to defeat Uka and save my family." Everyone nodded. "I like pie!" Fake Crash blurted out, "Let's go to Disneyland for pie!" Everyone shook their heads and headed for the rendezvous point.   
"Is it time yet?"   
"I'm sooooo anxious!"   
Inside the castle, N. Brio and Nina were waiting for the biggest event in their lives…seeing the marsupials turned back into their original states. A screen said in bold letters, _twenty minutes before D-evolution. _"I told Cortex I'd show him what real villainy is!" Uka sneered, "And once the bandicoots are out of the picture, brother, I'm going to take care of you myself!" Coco and Crunch swallowed. Meanwhile, outside of the castle Crash and co. was getting into their positions. Fake Crash and Ripper Roo were already running towards the gate. Fake Crash leaped, and went splat against a tree. "Heh, pretty colors…" He said, dazed. After he came to, the two crazy animals went towards the gate and did their best distraction yet. Ripper Roo bounced up and down, laughing like a lunatic, spitting saliva in their faces. Fake Crash ran in tight circles, screaming, "IlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepieIlikepie!" (He is saying it very fast). The guards were now officially frustrated to a new low. They started shooting at them with rifles, but they were too quick. Soon they were calling _all_ the guards on the outside perimeter of the castle to help them get rid of them. Soon bullets were spraying everywhere. Fake Crash and Ripper Roo lead them away from the castle gate. That was Crash and the others cue. They ran into the castle at full speeds. Pinstripe went through door number one. He took out his machine gun and cried, "Say hello to my little friend!" He pulled the trigger, and bullets went flying through the room. The guards leaped through the nearby windows screaming, "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"   
Next up was N. Tropy. The guards all lunged at him, he didn't even flinch. With a sweep of his giant metal stick, the guards levitated. They were all then sent through the window. "Who're you supposed to be, Invisible Woman?" Crash asked, obviously kidding around. "I'd like to be better referred to as Doctor Nefarious Tropy!" He replied. Crash shrugged and continued through the castle. Third story up and now N. Trance was ready to battle. He used his hypnotism on the guards. "You are all blue jays," He started, "When I snap my metallic fingers, you shall act, become, and be a blue jay…" He snapped his fingers, and all the guards stared at the heroes. Soon, they were flapping their arms like birds. But alas, they can't fly, so you know what happened when they jumped out the window. Crash and the others soon reached the main door. They kicked it open. Uka, Nina and Brio flinched and turned around to see Crash and his pals. "Give it up Uka!" Crash said heroically, "Give back my little sister, big brother, and my protector!" Uka laughed his villainous laugh. "You foolish marsupial," He growled, "You think it would be that easy to beat me? Feel the wrath of my D-volvo ray!" With that, he revealed his creation and pointed it at Crash. "Crash, don't get hit by that ray!" Coco cried, "You'll be turned back into an ordinary bandicoot!" Crash flinched and leaped out of the path of the laser, which was now spinning around. Lasers blasted all over the place, and Terra as well as her big brother Tiny had to find a hiding place. N. Tropy merely created a shield around N. Trance and Pinstripe.   
Meanwhile, Fake Crash and Ripper Roo were running inside the castle. They closed the castle gates before the guards could get in and sighed with relief. "Where'd Crash and the others go?" Ripper Roo asked. Crash's twin gasped, "They've been teleported to another dimension, NOOOOOOOO!!!" He ran around in circles, screaming like a little girl. Ripper Roo blinked, then he screamed and ran around in circles with him. After at least an hour, they stopped. They stared blankly at the stairs. "Should we go up the stairs now?" Ripper Roo asked in confusion. Fake Crash shrugged, "I guess so…" They began walking up the stairs. After at least an hour, Ripper Roo decided to do some small talk. "Soooo…how's it going dude?" He said quietly. Fake Crash shrugged, "Alright I guess."   
"You get to try that new Caramel Cappuccino donut from Tim Hortons'?"   
"They have that?"   
"Yeah, didn't you know?"   
"Nope…"   
"It's for a limited time I believe."   
"I hate it when something good is for a limited time…"   
"I know…I know."   
After walking up the second flight of stairs, they stopped in front of the door. As soon as they opened it, there was nothing but pure chaos. Crash was dodging blasts from the D-volvo ray; Terra and Tiny were hiding under a table for protection, and Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku were watching in horror. Surprisingly, the two idiots walked through it all and reached the cage where their friends were held. They stared at the lock, which needed a password to open. "Now what would Uka Uka put in as the new password?" Fake Crash muttered. He then typed in _Uka Uka pwns all!_ A voice then said, password accepted and the cage door opened. "I never expected to be saved by two idiots." Coco said cheerfully as she walked out of her prison. Crunch nodded in agreement. Aku Aku floated at top speeds toward his brother. "Uka Uka, this stops _now_!" He growled. 


	5. Fake Crash to the Rescue!

Fake Crash to the Rescue!

Aku Aku rammed his twin into a wall. Uka growled and shot lasers at Aku. Meanwhile, Fake Crash and Ripper Roo were trying to stop the machine from shooting at Crash. "I wonder how you turn this thing off." Ripper Roo said in confusion. "Press the red button!" Fake Crash cried.

"You sure about that?"

"C'mon, it's always the red shiny button!"

"Alrighty then!"

He pressed the button and the machine stopped. Crash collapsed on the floor, exhausted. "Phew, that was a close one!" Fake Crash exclaimed. Suddenly a voice said, _Self-Destruct in thirty minutes…_ Ripper Roo stared mouth agape; everyone else froze and stared at the machine as it slowly fell apart. "Oh yeah," Fake Crash murmured, "The red button always activates the self-destruct…I completely forgot!" He then stuck his tongue out and jumped off the seat along with Ripper Roo. "You fool, what have you done?" Screamed Uka Uka, "I'll destroy you!" He began blasting at Fake Crash who was running around avoiding the lasers. "I never want to see your idiotic face _ever_ again!" Uka Uka howled. _Self Destruct in twenty minutes…_ the voice said again. "C'mon guys, we're out of here!" Crash cried. He led Coco, Crunch and the others down the stairs to get out. Terra started to run towards the door, when suddenly, a huge chunk of stone collapsed from the ceiling. It fell clean on Terra's leg. She howled in pain. Tiny spun around, "Terra!" Crash quickly pushed him along, "Come on Tiny, we've got to go!" Tiny shook his head, "Tiny no leave without little sister!" _Self-destruct in ten minutes…_ the voice said. Tiny was dashing towards the entrance when more rubble collapsed and blocked the entrance to the lab. "No!" Tiny roared.

Fake Crash was still avoiding all of Uka Uka's shots, when he noticed from the corner of his eye, Terra Tiger. He ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, "I think my leg is broken…" Without even thinking, Fake Crash began picking up the fallen debris off Terra's leg. After a few moments, he managed to get the last of the stone off her, and slowly helped her up. _Self-Destruct in five minutes…_ The voice said. The machine was now just a portable ray gun. As Fake Crash led Terra towards the window, Uka picked up the ray gun and started shooting at them. "I'll turn you little lovebirds into helpless animals!" He cried. Terra and Fake Crash's face went beet red, "What gave you the idea that we were lovebirds?" they cried in unison._ One minute before Self-Destruct…_ Fake Crash frowned, and quickly brought Terra to the window. He gave her a parachute, then frowned again, "Why didn't I use this parachute when Crash and me fell down that chasm?" Fake Crash shrugged and pushed Terra out the window. She pulled on the string and the parachute came out of the pack. _Self-Destruct in thirty seconds…_ Fake Crash backed away from Uka Uka, who was aiming the gun at him. "You were my worst creation, even worse than Ripper Roo," Uka Uka started furiously, "I was trying to create the perfect clone of Crash, you were supposed to destroy the bandicoots, but instead you joined with them! Now's when I end my misery, and get rid of you once and for all! Any last words marsupial?" Fake Crash glanced around nervously, for the first time ever in his life, he had to think…think! He looked over to the armor of a knight, which was holding a shield. Uka Uka pulled the trigger and the green light shot from the tip.

_Self-Destruct in ten…nine…eight…_ Fake Crash quickly grabbed the shield and held it out in front of him. The ray bounced off and hit Uka. He turned into a primitive mask, which made a few monkey noises. _Self-Destruct in Five…Four…Three…Two…One… _Everyone else was outside as a huge explosion caused the roof of the tower to be blown sky high. A raging inferno of flame and ash erupted from the castle. Crash's eyes widened, Coco turned her eyes from the sight, Crunch frowned, Ripper Roo burst into tears, Tiny's mouth was agape, Terra, who Tiny was holding in his hands whimpered, and Aku Aku bowed his head sadly. "He's gone," Coco muttered, tears spilling from her eyes, "He's actually gone..." "After all those cruel things I said to him," Crash said, close to tears, "I should've apologized when I had the chance." Soon everyone was crying over the loss of Fake Crash. "My little buddy if gooooonnnnneeee!" Ripper Roo hollered to the heavens before collapsing to the ground sobbing.

"Tiny sad now!"

"Man, I miss the little dip wad already!"

"After all the pain I let him go through...Crunch feel like crying now!"

Everyone then saw a black cloud of smoke begin hurtling towards the ground. A loud thud rattled the land and a small crater appeared. Everyone looked inside and cried out with relief. There was Fake Crash, covered in ash, his green pants burnt up to his knees and his eyebrows singed. "Can we go to Disney land now?" He asked dazed. Everyone nodded and figured it was about time they had a vacation…

Two days later, everyone was resting up in Hawaii where they met up with Cortex who was surfboarding. A little later, Cortex said how he decided to give up on ruling the world and wanted to be one of Crash's friends now. The heroic marsupial instantly agreed. Fake Crash was lying on the beach tanning with a full box of donuts and a Mickey Mouse hat saying, I went to Disneyland! Terra thanked Fake Crash for saving her and decided to lie there with him. The two became boyfriend and girlfriend two months later…, which Tiny still does not quite approve of yet. If you're wondering what happened to Uka Uka, he's currently floating somewhere in space, where he landed on a futuristic and is currently being experimented on…so yeah, everything turned out pretty good. I guess this is the end of the story. Another shortie that I hope you enjoyed.

The End…


End file.
